The Wolf And The Dragon
by Mirage Alcedame
Summary: Sokka wasn't truly a fool he merely played the part to hide his true self. He hated pretending but when his sister Katara began treating him like a nuisance he felt a little bereft by her attitude. Toph knowing that he was hiding set out to find someone who his equal in every way. What she didn't expect was a firebending prince to be his other half. Nor anyone else for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a legend among the southern water tribe hundreds of years ago that told of a lone arctic wolf whose fur was so white it seemed to glow with such ethereal beauty. When it came to the village it was wounded and with eyes so blue like that of the sacred blue waters of the heavens it silently pleaded for help. The warriors of the village wanted to kill it, but one old woman stopped them. She said if they dared to bring harm to the Spirit of All they would all be cursed.

But it wasn't a curse she feared.

Looking into the wolf's eyes she saw not a Great Spirit but a child. One who was lost and hurting. She feared the poor thing would be shattered if no one helped.

With reluctance the warriors all backed down. As they all went back to what they were doing before their interruption the old woman noticed that not one of her fellow tribeswomen or men would help her tend the wounded wolf.

She shook her head and dragged the wolf to her tent. She was old so she barely made with her breath intact, but she finally got it by her fire. As she tended the wounds she saw something heartbreaking. The wolf shed tears before her. With the heart of a grieving mother she gathered it in her arms and cradled it as if it were her long lost child. She cried with it until it fell asleep in her arms hours later.

With a sad smile she put him to rest. She walked to her sleeping bag and lay down, but she wouldn't rest. Not yet. An hour later she found her eyes begin to get droopy with sleep so she let herself go.

When morning came she heard whimpering from across her tent alerting her to the strange creature she had helped the night before. At first glance she saw nothing, but as she looked a second time she saw a young boy huddled in a corner naked and shivering with cold. On instinct she grabbed her covers and made her way to him. When he growled and try to swipe at her she looked at him with a surprised look. She soon regained her composure and scowled at him.

"How dare you treat me this way pup when I went out of my way to help you when no one else would." She huffed at him when he growled again. "Come here young one you are freezing and I cannot stand to see a child shiver in the cold. Where is your mother by the way?"

At the word mother he shed a few tears and shook his head.

"She died."

The woman was surprised to hear her language on his tongue. How did he know it? But soon the rest of his words sank in and she looked at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry pup. How did she die?" She asked softly.

His bottom lip trembled as he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"She was protecting me. She was protecting us all. I am asleep one minute the next I am running. I hear them chasing me. Close always so close behind me. Their magic's are powerful. They hit me a few times, but throughout the time they are chasing me I hear her talking to me in my head. She sounds so weak as if dying. She tells me I am to run to the human realm and seek help. She tells me to find my guardian, the one who holds sway over the sun. She says that the moment he sees me he will be bound to me for I am the one who holds sway over the moon. Forever are we bound by fate in every lifetime we come into. We are half of a whole incomplete until together. We are soul mates. I remember my other lifetimes with him. We never look the same as that first time but I will always be able to sense him. But I am afraid because here he does not know me. He cannot remember. His human vessel cannot take the stress. So I ask of you to let me stay here until I can find a solution for myself and my people." He bowed at her feet and let the tears fall.

She had listened to his story with astonishment. For a young looking boy he talked in an ancient way. His eyes looked young yet old at the same time. But she still saw a child underneath who had just lost his home, his friends and his family in a single night. She had lost all of that decades ago as well.

With a shaky sigh she put the covers around his shoulders and pulled him into her arms. She held him as his body shook as he cried once again. He held onto her as if she were a lifeline. It was sad and life could be cruel to those who didn't deserve it. She knew that and yet she still found beauty in that same life. You just had to be strong.

"What are you pup?"

He raised his head. "You said it last night. I am the Spirit of All. The Arctic Wind incarnate, a holy embodiment of the Northern Lights. I am of the moon. I am of life and death. I am of the Heavens. I am Nashoba."

Her eyes widened in shock. This pup was the living embodiment of All? As she thought about it she slowly accepted it. At least it explained how he could take human form.

"So you are a wolf?"

"In a sense yes and no. I was born with the human form it is a part of me."

She nodded. Makes sense. "So where did you come from?"

He thought about it for a moment. "There is a realm between the heavens and the earth where all the Great Spirits roam. I was part of the Nashoba clan. The wolf clan."

"How did you wind up here of all places?"

"My mother was the alpha of our clan. She was the strongest in every way despite how delicate she looked. Her magicks were powerful as well and they allowed her to see visions of the future. When she lay at the brink of death she came to me in my mind and showed me the way here to this realm. She told me to stay here and that everything would become clear in the near future."

"Who attacked your clan?"

"…the Slayers of Vire."

"Slayers?"

"Yes, they are humanoid creatures who hate all things animal. They love bloodshed. They crave battle. We are always at war with them trying to protect the weaker clans from extinction. We always fought by the lions and tigers. We used to fight by the dragons before they disappeared centuries ago."

"Disappeared?"

"Hmm? Yes they came to this realm to teach humans the passion of fire, of the life it can hold and of creation. They were strong and when they settled here they slowly gained somewhat mortal lives. Of course this worked against their favors when humans began to hunt them which led them to near extinction because they had nowhere to hide."

The old woman nodded and felt a little ashamed of her human ancestors. They were in the wrong but no one on this loving earth would think so. It pained her to know how much pain he had been through. She saw such innocence in the young pup.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Humans are pure creatures that live by their emotions. I envy you all that. I wish that I could live only by my emotions but I cannot. Your world would unravel if I did." He sighed and lay down on the floor. "I'm tired."

She smiled as she placed her blanket over him. "Sleep little pup."

He looked so angelic in his sleep that she took a moment to stare at him. He had pale skin that seemed to glisten like ice, his hair was pitch black that dropped down to his shoulders and his overall build was lithe. He was close to perfection.

The next day the old woman found herself surprised when the pup walked out of her tent dressed in foreign clothes that seemed fit for summer. Some of the huntsmen chuckled at his clothes thinking him underdressed for the harsh winter. Little did they know that the bitter cold only fed his weakened body. It was warmth to his skin where they coveted a fire.

He walked around the camp as if inspecting everything and when he came across one particular tent that held the sick he walked right on in. The tribeswomen tried to get him to leave but he was having none of it. He proceeded farther into the sick domain until he reached the back. It was there he found a sickly little girl no older than seven. Her breaths were labored; skin an ashen gray, lips chapped and her heart was slowly stopping. He could hear her soul crying out to be held and not leave her alone.

Without thought he picked her up in his arms and made his way out of the sick tent. Of course the tribeswomen tried to keep him from leaving with her but he only pushed past them. It wasn't long after that the whole village was surrounding him trying to make him put her down. When his silence and determination wasn't enough he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Hear me and be silent!" His voice rang out with an echo. A ripple of power followed it soon after giving him the feel of a superior being. "You see a child in my arms that you think cannot be saved. Is it because of her fate that you have given up on her? Tell me; because she cannot be saved will you just leave her alone to face her death? For the ones she calls her family I see nothing but shameful humans. You who are too cowardly to stand by her side as she faces death alone while her only wish is for someone to hold her hand as she leaves. This child seeks comfort where you seek to forget. She hasn't once asked to be saved. Can you tell me who the true warrior is? The one in my arms or any of you?"

He stood his ground as they looked to the small girl who held onto him like a life line. Once his words truly registered did they look ashamed. He made his way past them all and took the girl in his arms to the old woman's tent. The girl would live this he would make sure but the villagers needed to be reminded of true courage.

"What are you doing pup?" The old woman asked quietly.

He looked up into her face and smiled slightly. "I am saving her, but I needed to give the villagers a small lesson in true courage while I was at it. They seem to have forgotten who they fight for."

"And who is it they fight for? The Spirits or you?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Themselves."

She stood there shocked at his words as he healed the child's body with whispered words. He was such a good pup.

As if reading her mind he turned to her and smiled brightly.

The next day the pup's destiny appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sokka!" Katara shouted at the sleeping form of her brother. He just lay there completely oblivious to the world around him. "Wake up its breakfast time!"

He immediately sat up eyes wide open. "I'm up."

Katara barely managed to stop herself from face palming. Of course he would get up solely for food. The world could be set on fire and he wouldn't give a damn save for the burning food.

They had been on their journey with Aang for many months now and sadly his sister seemed to have developed a small superiority complex toward Sokka. Toph seemed to have been born with hers but he still enjoyed being around her. Unlike his sister she actually joked about things instead of mercilessly being cruel.

With a sigh Sokka got up and made his way to their camp fire for food. Despite what his sister thought he always put up a front with everybody including her. No one knew what he really thought. Not one soul knew how smart he actually was nor how quiet. If he were to show his real self they would think he was glooming over something. He hated being the butt of everyone's jokes but that was the cover he had for himself and he would keep it until he could no longer bear it.

The Western Air Temple where they resided was completely desolate except for a few birds here and there and plenty of rooms to boot. Sokka had chosen an indoor room for himself to get away from everyone else. Ever since his plan had fallen through at the eclipse Katara's voice had been a bit more clipped as usual and her cold demeanor was kind of hurtful. Despite it though he still loved her. Even he hadn't expected Azula of all people to outwit him. He had to give her credit. She knew how to use people and knew how to perfectly exploit their weaknesses. Save for his big heart he truly didn't have any weaknesses but his front had a lot so his acting skills came in handy that day. But the one thing that caught him off guard was how Azula seemed to know he was acting.

Azula scared him on some level and Sokka didn't like it one bit. Before she ran off Sokka used a language that had been long forgotten centuries ago and called her on her own lies. She only smiled and said touché. The only reason he knew that language was because he had found a hidden book with an alphabet behind the first page when he was a small kid. He had kept it hidden since then not even sharing it with his father or sister. He had never shared it with any one.

The fact that Azula knew it left a dark blotch in his thoughts. No one but the Great Spirits knew it really.

"You think too much butterfingers." Toph said from beside him actually startling him.

"I do?" He asked with feigned innocence.

She looked in his direction with a knowing smile. "Yes you do. No one else sees it because you always pretend to be a big dummy. What I want to know is why?"

His blood seemed to freeze for a second.

"Must have hit the nail on the head judging by how your heart stopped for a second. You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat the answer out of you?"

Sokka looked at her with new found respect. For some reason he didn't mind that she knew about the real him. He felt he could trust her. "Can I tell you tonight after everyone is asleep?"

She smiled like she won the grand prize and nodded. "Sure but leave out any details and I'll knock you on your ass so fast you won't have time to comprehend what hit you."

He chuckled as she walked away. Toph always knew how to sweet talk anyone alright. Especially with her earth bending. But he really did cherish their friendship. It seemed like they knew each other from before they began this life and that was a great feeling he had. He enjoyed not being like the only one to feel so ancient in a way. Sokka had always paid attention to her and noticed long ago how wise she was. She reminded him of an old soul.

_That's it! _

His eyes widened as he realized that's what she might possibly be. If that were possible she would have a higher chance of remembering her past life or lives. And if she knew him before then she could help him to remember too but that would have to be her choice.

He turned around only to come face-to-face with his sister Katara. She glared at him.

"Can you at least go fetch us some water Sokka? You're just standing there." She turned and left towards the fire.

He looked after her with a sad expression oblivious to Aang and Toph watching him. They looked at each other with sympathy. They didn't really understand why she wanted to treat him like he was weaker than them when he contributed just as much. True he wasn't a bender but it was nice to have one normal person among them.

"I feel so sorry for Sokka. He loves Katara very much and because of that he won't say anything to her." Aang sighed.

Toph grunted in agreement. Butterfingers was too soft. She liked him still but his gooey insides were a bit excessive sometimes and true it took a while she started to realize how much effort Sokka seemed to put into acting like a buffoon so he could keep his real self hidden. She let him keep doing it while she watched and tried to learn more but she hadn't had much luck. He was like a vault shut tight without anyone able to get close to him. Katara may be his sister but the urge to knock her onto her sugar queen ass was getting to be a bit stronger every time she treated him like a nuisance.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and randomly thought how he could use a fire bender as a mate to protect him. Her eyes opened quickly as she thought about what she had said inside her head. For one why a fire bender? And two why did she think mate? Didn't animals mate?

"Fire bender?" Aang asked incredulously. "Why would Sokka need a fire bender?"

She blushed as she realized she had said that out loud.

"Uh, no reason just it seems like a fire bender would complement him more since he's from the southern water tribe. You know opposites attract thing?"

Aang thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah seems like a good idea. But where would we find a fire bender willing enough to be his protector?"

Toph snorted. "Who knows maybe we'll find one in the woods if we looked."

She didn't know how true those words would be.

"Come on twinkle toes time for practice." She ignored the groan of frustration that came from him.

Later that night Toph snuck out of her tent to talk to Sokka. She could feel his heart beat by the river above the cliff of the temple. Though she couldn't see she knew he was wearing a face of a solemn adult something that should look completely out of place on him.

"Well Butterfingers I'm waiting for your story." She smiled as she sat down.

With a sigh he looked up into the sky as if it would tell him something.

"Where do I even begin?" he whispered.

Toph chuckled. "The beginning."

"It all started when I was a kid. I had found this book in the snow near our tent but when I finally got it out I couldn't read it. It was in a different language." Sokka looked at her with a sigh. "After a few weeks I could actually read a few of the words though they were in a language I had never heard of. Then I discovered an alphabet in the back of the book and taught myself how to read and speak it. Since then I have always felt something was out there…waiting for me. I don't know it's just weird I suppose."

Toph snorted. "I'll tell you what it's not weird. Maybe it's coincidence."

"How so?" Sokka asked. "I mean could it really be coincidence that I found the book or was it just dumb luck?"

"Your luck is pretty dumb but it's what led you to this point in your life. The big question you have to ask yourself is if you want this. Though I guess it doesn't matter since we were given the destinies we were born with."

Sokka looked up at the stars he had come to love. "Yes but aren't we entitled to become powerful enough to change it?"

Toph looked at him in wonder. "I would like to think so."

He looked down at her with a smile. "You have changed your destiny Toph. I mean you went from a pampered, overprotected young lady into a strong, fierce and loyal warrioress. You also are very beautiful in my opinion so please don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She smiled in gratitude and blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks."

"I guess you really want to know why I hide don't you."

"Yes I do. It would make me stop wondering if you have suicidal thoughts at least."

"S-suicidal thoughts? Did you really wonder that?" Sokka asked in shock.

Toph only nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

_How could she have thought that? _He sighed guessing it was only fair she had thought that. Seriously why would someone hide among his own friends if not to plot to end his life?

"I hide because something inside me tells me to. It's not a voice exactly but it's there all the same. Like a whisper of the past a feeling that I should silently look for something that I can't live without. There are some nights I have these dreams of wolves and dragons. Sometimes there are people with magic slaughtering these animals. I always have this urge to join the fight but in the back of my head I know I am protecting something very precious to me. I sometimes also envision myself in the sky flying past the clouds, past the stars it would seem and into a dark void as if to wait for my time to come back to my home. What are these dreams Toph?"

She whistled long and loud. "Sounds…intense. But to answer your question I don't really know. Maybe you aren't just looking for something but someone and maybe you are waiting to come home. Soul mates have been known to be the home one can return to and feel a sense of completeness. And this fight you see well perhaps it's a war you don't remember or a war that has yet to come. Who knows? Just be prepared for whatever comes your way butterfingers."

Sokka looked at her in confusion. She spoke in a sorrowful way. As if she remembered something painful.

_A war I don't remember? What kind of war would that be? _

"Toph…"

She hummed her attention.

"Do you remember your past life? Do I know you from then?"

With a smile Toph lifted her hand. "Take my hand if you think you can handle the truth and weight of a life you left unfinished."

A life left unfinished? For the love of god what was she talking about now?

He stared at her hand indecisiveness warring in his mind. Should he take her hand? Should he walk away? He truly wanted to remember to know what it was he was searching for, waiting for. With a last minute decision he took her hand with an absolute drive to know the answers he so coveted.

The shock that coursed through him was such a surprise it took his breath away and left him numb for a moment.

"So do you remember yet?" Toph asked in such a cheeky voice it annoyed him.

But he remembered. He remembered everything. He remembered failing his soul mate Zrae.

Or…Zuko as he was called in this life time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had originally planned on writing more than this but it turned out short. Maybe I need to work on that…sorry. X3**

* * *

Sokka had been rather quiet the past few days making everyone but Katara worry. Toph was more worried than anyone since it was her fault he was so reserved all of a sudden. She questioned whether she should have showed him his past but then she realized everything happens for a reason and set out to go find his mate. Of course she had known Zuko was lurking about at a nearby river above them but he didn't know there was a temple right under his feet. So here she was so lost in thought she forgot to be alert when entering a fire bender's campsite. In a moment of panic she fell to ground when she felt fire lick at her skin and started to crawl away. Unfortunately the fire had circled back and singed her feet making it impossible for her to walk. It was moments like this she wished she weren't blind maybe then she wouldn't be so panicky.

Once she made it back to the others they helped nurse her feet and made sure she got to the places she wanted to go to. They handed everything to her and she would admit that it piqued her to be treated like a baby but after a while she got used to the idea of her friends catering to her will. But in the back of her mind she wished she had paid better attention to her surroundings so she could've talked to Zuko at least to see if he remembered anything of his past at all.

"Hey Butterfingers!" Toph yelled from across the yard they had set her down on hours ago.

Sokka for once seemed to hear her and came to her side.

"What is it?" He asked.

She smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you if that's okay."

He chuckled for some reason she didn't understand.

"What's so funny Butterfinger's?"

"Hm? Nothing it's just that even in our last life you never asked permission to talk you just did whenever and however you felt. Nothing stopped you before and now I hear you asking if it's okay. Kinda scary if you think about it is the world ending?"

"Can the sarcasm buddy I'm the only one allowed to use that much." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "So how are you holding? I'm sure I shouldn't have showed you your past yet but I couldn't help myself. I got tired of being the only one remembering."

"I'm alright all things considered. I just still can't get over the fact that I failed the one person I swore to protect with my life. I mean we were so close to stopping the Slayers of Vire. Now they have regrouped to who knows where. And I hate that let him die in my arms. Zrae was my most precious treasure and I just let it happen. I feel like I failed not only him but everyone that was counting me that day for a victory." Sokka let his head fall back to hit the rock wall.

"Don't worry too much over it you and Zrae have the chance most people would never be able to get except the Avatar of course but you and Zrae get to be reincarnated. Old souls are very rare and you shouldn't take this rarity for granted. Look at it as a second chance to finish what you started hundreds of years ago. And as far as victories go what's one battle against a whole war? The war wasn't won then and it still hangs in the balance as we speak you just have to lead like you did then and everything will be fine."

"Damn it. I hate how you're always so sure it makes me feel a little incompetent."

"Sorry." She chuckled. "I'm a dear friend and much older than you so you should expect to be treated like a child from me."

"Whatever Granny."

Toph growled. "Call me that again."

"Granny."

"Bastard. You're lucky I am such an endearing person otherwise you'd find yourself shit out of luck in the ground." She glared in his direction.

Sokka out right laughed at her expression. When he sobered up he just then thought of something.

"Why do I have Arctic powers Toph? Come to think of it I was always born in the fire nation and this time I was born in the Southern Water Tribe. I'm a dragon I shouldn't be an Arctic anything." Sokka said with a slightly peeved look.

Toph had stopped moving as she finally realized he was right. He had been the greatest fire dragon centuries ago and now all of a sudden he was an arctic dragon? What the hell was wrong with this picture? After a few minutes of processing she started to remember one particular evening when Zrae was having problems with Sayele. There was something he said that had made her laugh. Now if only she could remember what it was he had said. That's it!

When Toph busted out laughing Sokka looked at her perplexed. What part of this did she find so amusing?

"I think Zrae got his retribution on you." She said between laughs.

"Retribution? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

At the angry and confused tone she sobered up. "Do you remember one year when the winters were greater than the summers?"

He nodded his head still confused.

"Well you were always making comments about how the winter should stay in one part of the world and let the summer rule your lands. You also said how much you hated the cold and in doing so you hurt Zrae. He came to me to vent his feelings and said something about this."

"I admit I should have worded that better and I also should have accepted what nature was. I never meant to hurt him like that." Sokka looked down in shame. "What did he say?"

"He knew you didn't mean it but he said it still hurt all the same. And no matter how you worded it you still would have hurt in some shape or form." She gave a small smile. "He said: _For all his superiority that idiot should walk a mile in someone else's shoes. He may not like what is but he should accept it nonetheless. I think that will be his punishment in our next lives. He can have my powers while I take his. Let's see if he still has the galls to hate winter after this._"

Sokka looked at her in shock. "He didn't. I didn't think it was possible to switch someone's powers."

"Neither did I but apparently he knew how. So have you unlocked your dreaded powers yet?" Toph smirked.

"Shut the hell up Granny." He got up to walk off but soon found himself face first on the ground.

"What the fuck?" he nearly yelled at her.

"You should be more careful how you talk to your elders."

He groaned in pain. "I'll remember that next time. Did you have lay me out so hard? My face hurts."

"You'll never learn otherwise. Now go on and do your thinking I won't bother you again until tomorrow."

"Yeah don't make me any promises."

"I didn't promise you anything I only said I wouldn't." Toph smirked as she walked away.

Sokka watched her leave with a sad expression. She always knew when he needed his space and she did so much for him even in his last life he felt so incompetent. He never really got the chance to be there for her like she was for him and that is what really made him mad at himself.

"I'm way too selfish." He muttered to himself before getting up to go to the small river above ground.

When he made it there he was surprised he hadn't tripped or done something klutzy. Not even he knew why he was like this he just hated being a danger hazard. A few feet away he saw a ledge of rock to sit on so he could cool his feet and think. He went over in his mind the details of his past life with Zrae and tried to gather as much information about the Slayers of Vire while he was at it. Turned out the Slayers started with the Nashoba Clan eons ago and since then has erupted into an almost apocalyptic war. Clans were bound together to fight alongside one another and slowly they were driven from their home in the Heavens. So many were lost and when hope was nearly extinguished Zrae had proposed to seek out the powerful Sayele. He had vowed one way or the other to make the mighty dragon fight for them. Little did any of them know at the time that Sayele was already looking for young Zrae and when he showed up shortly after Zrae's mother had sent him to earth they were bound together forever.

Sokka chuckled as he felt the arctic ice in his veins. He had to give his little fireball credit since no one ever really got the drop on him before. No his name was Zuko now. A fire bending prince. If Toph had never shown him his past he would never in all his life had guessed Zuko was Zrae. It was daunting but ironic in a way. And it was perfectly alright with him. The only problem Sokka had with this though? Trying to get Zuko to remember. Toph had always been there for them ever since the beginning and Sokka never took that for granted. He loved her like family. Now if only he could get on her nerves in a different way.

So lost in thought he didn't notice when Katara came up behind him.

"Don't you have something better to do than just sit here? Try some fishing or go hunting for some food that's actually edible." Katara snapped at him.

He sucked in his breath at being caught off guard but soon became very annoyed with her shitty attitude. "Aren't you the water bender? Get the fish yourself and if it's _real_ food you want have that inventor kid make some traps for you but me on the other hand am fed up with your bitchy superiority complex. Go fuck yourself."

He left her there with her mouth hanging open in shock and went to find Aang so they could spar. He hadn't sparred with his friend in a while so this should be good.

It wasn't until he was almost back to the fire where Aang was sitting that he realized Toph had walked off. On her supposed to be burned and out of commission feet. Out of irritation and exhaustion he could only laugh.

* * *

**Sorry people I messed up on the last bit so I went back and changed it hopefully making it semi-better. Do forgive me. X3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I'm trying to figure out how not to make this confusing by putting some light on some subjects…anyone wanna tell me what specific points I could try to enlighten for you? Lol But know while you may have questions and that I possibly created more of those dang questions than answers, that I will try as hard as I can to explain it all. T.T Be patient with me please.**_

* * *

Sokka wanted to be mad at Katara but after a while he just stopped. He felt as though it was pointless to be mad at her when he had so much more important things to do. Like find Zuko for one but he also needed to master his new unlocked powers his sweet soul mate had bestowed upon him.

_Bestowed my ass he cruelly switched our powers. The first thing I'm gonna do is strangle him when I see him. _

No sooner had he thought that a wave of arctic ice hit his face making him gasp in surprise. If he never learned how to control this power then he was doomed and he would gladly blame Zuko.

"Having fun?" Toph snickered from on top of a rock several feet away.

"Shut up." Sokka said clearly out of breath.

"Touchy aren't we?" She chuckled. "You know maybe learning earth bending stances would help you improve your concentration and in turn allow you to more easily control your power."

He looked at her incredulously as she sat there with a smile on her face waiting for his answer. Her idea sounded idiotic to him at first but now that he thought about it maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Earth bending was supposed to be the most trying to learn because of how much concentration it took to move a huge boulder. Hell it still took a lot of concentration to move a rock the size of your palm.

He walked up to her and nodded his head. "Sure let's see how this goes but if it doesn't work out I'll figure something else out."

"Fair enough." She said. "So let's get started shall we?"

"No break?" Sokka whined.

"Stop your whining you big baby." Toph scolded. "Now get into position."

"Do you even know how wrong that sounds Granny?"

Toph smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I do. Now do you want to repeat that last bit?"

Sokka gulped in fear. "No ma'am."

"Good."

Sokka got into one of the many earth bending positions he had seen Toph teach Aang when he had begun learning and stayed that way for hours until he could feel his concentration waning. That's when he changed his position and let Toph throw boulders at him at the same time. Though he knew his life was partially in danger he also knew Toph wouldn't let anything happen to him. Hopefully.

Maybe.

"What the hell are you doing?! Man up and stay put for as long as possible!" Toph yelled at him.

Never mind she really was trying to kill him.

"Are you fucking insane?!" he yelled at her while still doing what she said.

"Absolutely and I love every minute of it!" she yelled back.

Sokka scoffed. Of course she would say something like that and love it at the same time. She was such a weird person.

"Goddamn grandma." He murmured under his breath.

When a lone piece of rock sailed so close by his head he knew she had heard him somehow. God he could feel the wind off that one. Deciding it was best he keep his mouth shut he smiled weakly at her and went back to his stances. After a moment he thought vaguely of taking a break but knew she wouldn't have any of that. So he did the only thing sure enough to piss her off more than him calling her grandma.

He ran.

After a moment of shock and confusion from Toph's end she finally processed what he had done and now set off to go beat the living shit out of him. No one ran from her training. No one.

Everyone seemed to tell her mood was a murderous one and immediately got out of her way and steered clear of her. When Aang tried to talk to her she shoved him aside still searching for that little asshole. If and when she found Sokka she would rip him a new one.

After what seemed like hours she stopped searching for that dumbass and went to the surface to cool off. She could still feel Zuko's heartbeat on the surface and knew he was still here. Unlike Zuko Sokka knew how to mask his heartbeat which was highly annoying. Zuko was probably trying to find a way to apologize for burning her feet. It seemed like something he would ponder if his scar was any indication. She had caught him a few times in the past when they were fighting lightly touching his burned eye every time someone mentioned any type of scar. He was self-conscious of it and barely realized it.

She came across a clearing with huge boulders surrounding the edges. The middle had the softest grass she had ever felt and as she walked into the middle a cool breeze blew against her. There was something serene and powerful about this place and vaguely she remembered making this herself a lifetime before she met Sayele and Zrae. This was the point where it all started. This was where she saw what was to happen in her next lifetime and how she set into motion everything that allowed Sayele and Zrae to meet. She had taught Zrae's mother how to open gateways anywhere on the earth which saved the young pups life in the end.

Not wanting to ponder too much on the past she sighed and sat down in the middle of the circle. She emptied her mind of all thoughts and emotions gathering the ancient power within her to try and activate the circle runes hidden underneath the boulders. Because she hadn't tapped into her powers this much in the last two lifetimes it was a bit tiring to say the least but she finally had enough to activate them. Slowly letting out the breath she had been holding she sent a signal to some of her friends who were slumbering inside a mountain not too far off.

These friends were generals of the war between the Slayers of Vire and the Spirits of the Heavens. Suffice to say they were not from any world they could think of and their powers were so immense it was frightening. Only Sayele and Zrae ever had the power to match them. But they were magnificent and wonderful friends and loyal to their cause. They had always said they favored the Spirits because of their innate ability to care for others before ever thinking of themselves. That and the Spirits weren't supposed to live off their emotions so Sayele and Zrae intrigued them.

Toph remembered when she had never known war or fighting on the lands until the Slayers decided they wanted this world and the spirit realm for themselves. Bloodshed had been the worst of her nightmares in the beginning and it only grew worse from there. No one had been safe including _her._

A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she relived the memories of losing the one person she had to watch die in her arms. Pale skin getting paler, colder and losing life. Bright lavender eyes losing the once wonderful light they had held in them and a small sad smile. Whispers of goodbyes and a light touch on her cheek were the last memories Toph had of her.

_And just like that you disappeared from my life Alilian. Why can't I find you?_

Behind her Zuko stood there and watched Toph activate the runes and when he saw that she was crying he didn't know what to do. In all honesty he wanted to comfort her but he was so awkward with that department he couldn't bring himself to try. He was curious to her sadness though he knew better than to ask. She looked to be grieving someone.

Zuko having thought he intruded on her privacy enough slowly backed away and made to leave only to have her stop him.

"I may be physically blind but in a way I can see you Zuko." Toph stood up and faced him. "Just because you think I want privacy doesn't mean we all get what we want. How did you grieve your mother all those years ago? In a room full of people or behind the confines of your bedroom? Knowing Azula she probably intruded on you anyways. Am I right?"

Zuko could only stare at her in disbelief. "Azula's always been a monster to me. She mocked my mother's death and then laughed in my face."

"It figures the stupid witch would do that." Toph sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother but your sister Azula wasn't and isn't right in her mind. Something's wrong with her that no one can ever be able to repair the damage that's been done. In a way you're still attached to her because of your mother but you'll have to let her go as well when the time comes."

"How do you know all this?" the fire prince narrowed his eyes at her. "You act as if you know Azula more than anyone. How?"

"Let's just say she's easy to read but hard to figure out." Toph smiled at him. "Why did you come here?"

Zuko looked surprised and confused.

"I really don't know why I walked this way only that something pulled me here."

"So you can feel it…" Toph murmured as she walked towards him. "This is a special place built before the Western Air Temple existed. Its foundation is stemmed in magic so strong it will take millions of years for it to diminish on its own. The circle is what connects each and every branch of the world's magic together. Kind of like a portal to untapped energy. Though only a handful of people in existence can activate this power including me."

"Wait, magic? What are you talking about and how do you know so much about this place and this power?" Zuko seemed a bit on edge with the new information she laid on him.

Toph smirked. "Because I made this place lifetimes ago."

To say Zuko was shocked was a little of an understatement. He couldn't possibly wrap his mind on how she could have made something so monumental to the world. And yet he realized the world never spoke about the place he and Toph were at. There was no documented proof of this place, no stories about it or even whispers of rumors. Suffice to say this place didn't exist.

"If this place is that old then why do people not know about this? How could it have been here this long without others finding it?" he questioned. "And how could you have made this on your own that long ago?"

"Simple. I've hidden it and I'm an old soul." Toph smiled innocently. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah but I can't really think of any way to word them at the moment." He deadpanned.

"Good because here comes Sokka." She smirked when she felt his heart stutter. "Does the water tribe warrior affect you so much because you like him a lot?"

She knew he blushed by his heartbeat and the way he froze his body.

"Hit the nail on the head eh?" she snorted when Sokka finally stopped beside Zuko.

"Do you have to pester everyone or is it just certain people that meet your qualifications?" Sokka slightly sneered at her.

"Certain people but you Sokka are in a league all your own." With a smug smile she walked off.

Zuko had watched with interested eyes but wouldn't really look directly at Sokka himself.

"Come on Zuko lets head to the camp and officially make you one of us." Sokka deliberately bumped into him and smiled warmly. "I don't bite but Katara might though."

"How can I go back after what I did to Toph?" Zuko looked so downtrodden Sokka wanted to comfort him.

"She doesn't blame you for that. Her feet have healed and while they were out of commission she had a blast ordering me around." When Zuko gave him a disbelieving look he chuckled. "Look she and I may be the only ones who want you around in the group aside from Aang. He wants to become friends with you, Toph wants to annoy the hell out of you and I want your company."

"You…?" Zuko questioned.

"_I_ want _your_ company Zuko. That's the truth I give you." Sokka stepped forward and put them nearly nose to nose. "What say you _faouri?_"

The word faouri seemed to trigger some sort of memory from what Sokka could tell. Zuko's eyes had widened slightly in recognition then in confusion.

"That word…" Zuko leaned forward unconsciously.

"You'll know what it means in time." Sokka stepped back and smiled. "For now though let's get you settled into our little group."

Zuko looked perplexed at his actions and it made Sokka want to chuckle but he refrained.

They headed down the path Toph had made for them indicating to Sokka she thought he was dumb enough to get lost. She really got on his nerves. On the way he would look over at the fire prince and notice little things about him like how held his body as royals do with their shoulders back, how he walked with a sort of grace only he could achieve and also how he favored his left side as if in shame. It was the scar that had hurt him and his father giving it to him was most likely the one thing that hurt the worst. To top it off the fire king held no true love for Zuko though he favored Azula for her cruelty she was a lost cause the moment she was born.

"You should never feel ashamed of your scar. People will always shy away from your difference of them no matter if it's your scar, your title or the way you blend in a crowd they will always give you a wide berth to begin with just as anyone would before getting to know a stranger." Sokka bumped into him. "Besides people mostly think beautiful men such as you are beyond their reach."

"You don't even know me and yet you barely treat me like a stranger. Why?" Zuko looked him solemnly.

"Would you believe me if I said I know you to an extent?"

"Not really and yet I feel compelled to believe you." It seemed as though a thought struck Zuko. "You're acting completely different from all the other times I've seen you."

"I never thought I of all people would attract your attention." Sokka smirked at the sudden blush. "So how different am I and is it in a good way?"

"…I feel as though I should ignore you." Zuko huffed in embarrassment.

Sokka laughed lightly before putting an arm around the fire prince's neck. "Aw, come on now I'm being as friendly as I can possibly get and still you want to be mean. And for the record I'm not mocking you or playing you I'm truly trying make friends with you."

"…You're more…you if that makes sense." Zuko thought for a moment. "Come to think of it I don't really know you and yet that's the best way I can describe how you're different now and it's in a good way too."

"I'm glad you thinks so because the others wouldn't be as insightful." At Zuko's quizzical glance Sokka smiled. "They see me as only someone without any bending powers so I'm weak in a way but I come up with the large plans and have everyone else set them into motion. And apparently I'm also a klutz so that doesn't go over well with my sister. Like I said she may bite so tread carefully."

"You know how to instill confidence in everyone don't you?" Zuko deadpanned.

"I try and fail, what can you do?"

"Absolutely nothing but run the other way."

"But if you do that I'll be lonely! Don't leave me with these savages!" Sokka got down on his knees and hugged Zuko's waist. "I'll beg if I have to!"

Try as the prince might he couldn't make the water tribe warrior let go. "I won't run away so let go of me."

"Okay!" Sokka got up and started walking as if he had never been groveling a moment ago.

Zuko sighed thinking this was going to be another one of those decisions he would come to regret in the near future. Times like these he wished his Uncle Iroh were with him instead of elsewhere in the world. When he looked at Sokka though he was calm and underneath inside his mind he felt as though he knew him from somewhere else in his life before searching for the avatar.

"It strikes me now that you and Toph seem vaguely familiar."

Sokka froze for half a second before turning to him. "Zuko, you may not realize it yourself but you're a treasure that needs to be protected and the people I grew up with will not see it that way and yet I will fight them to protect you. I always knew there was good in you as did your uncle but if you can't see it then how do expect someone else too?"

"Treasure huh?" Zuko looked away. "If I'm such a treasure then why did my father scar me?"

"Because he's a heartless asshole who's blind to what's in front of him and his daughter walks in his shoes. Don't let his vision cloud your own Zuko I know you're much more important to the world so stand with me and fight."

Not knowing what to do let alone say Zuko walked by him. "You sure have a way with words now than you did a few weeks ago but thanks."

Sokka smiled after his prince and followed him like a loyal servant. He had meant every word told to Zuko and wouldn't take them back for the world. True he had a lifetime of precious words but he would make due with these little encouragements. Zuko was always watching him in their fights and that had never gone unnoticed and now that he knew why he wouldn't take it for granted.

_Oh, Zuko I hope you get your memories soon I miss you._

* * *

_**Short damn chapters. I wish I could give you more and I will next time I promise! I'll make the next chapter at least 6,000 words long! **_

_**I know there are some I haven't replied to who reviewed and I would like to say thank you so much and I hope you keep enjoying future chapters! **_

_**Let me clear this up at least. X3 Sokka was a very great and powerful fire dragon in his past lifetimes but Zuko came up with a spell to switch their powers in death and thus was born Zuko of the fire nation and Sokka of the water tribe. Sokka's an arctic dragon and Zuko a fire wolf. Zuko is still the Spirit of All and hopefully I'll be able to explain it more in the next chapter. Hopefully being the keyword. **_

_**Bye and hope you enjoy! **_


	5. AN Forgive Me

_**Oh, boy…this is gonna make a lot of people mad. **____** I hope you can forgive me but I've decided to take a hiatus and use this time to reread my stories and fix them up, make them more understandable and maybe a little more to everyone's liking. I have gotten positive feedback from wonderful people and on one story I finally got the negative feedback I was looking for. Odd I know but I was waiting for someone to honestly even brutally tell me what the hell I did wrong. So instead of getting mad I want to thank you. **____** Now I can try and make my stories better. **_

_**I hope you forgive me and can be patient because I will be back and though this isn't a promise maybe I'll be back with at least Underneath almost finished. The Wolf and The Dragon was slowly evaporating from my mind but I latched back onto it and will keep writing it like I planned. Loki's True Sacrifice will perhaps require a new prologue though I may still keep it the same just take snippets out and replace them with something…nicer. I just need to think really hard where exactly Loki's story is going. **_

_**Anyways please don't be too mad and wait for me and if you can't then I hope you at least enjoyed what I wrote so far. **_

_**TTFN! But I will be back! That's a promise! **_


End file.
